


Strafe muss sein

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: „Strafe muss sein“, raunte er ihm zu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnung: Eventuell etwas zu hart für einige Leser.

„Frank?“

„Was ist?“

„Gibt es nicht vielleicht doch noch irgendeine Möglichkeit für mich, dieser Strafe zu entgehen?“ Boerne sah ihn mit großen Augen an. 

Entschlossen schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein.“

„Wirklich nicht? Aber ich könnte ...“

„Nein, Boerne!“ Er setzte sich auf die Couch. „Komm her.“

„Frank, ich ...“

„Herkommen!“

„Na gut.“ Boerne ließ den Kopf hängen und gehorchte. 

„Strafe muss sein“, raunte er ihm zu. Dann ging es los ...

 

**Zwei Stunden später**

Er streichelte Boerne über den Rücken, zog ihn etwas näher an sich und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf die Stirn. „Du, Boerne?“

„Hm?“

„Ich glaube, das eben ... Na ja, vielleicht war das doch ein bisschen zu hart.“ Ein wenig plagte ihn nun doch das schlechte Gewissen.

„Nun ja, da wir die ganze Zeit nebenbei geschmust und den ein oder anderen langen Kuss ausgetauscht haben, war es erträglich.“

Puh! Er war erleichtert.

„Aber die zweite Halbzeit hat sich wirklich extrem gezogen.“


End file.
